The present invention relates to a tool which may be used to transport and lift microwave ovens and other appliances and cabinets.
Oftentimes appliances, such as microwave ovens, double built-in ovens, and air conditioning units, need to be moved in or around a premises before being positioned and secured above the ground or floor to a wall or cabinet structure. For example, a microwave oven is typically positioned in a kitchen above a range or cooktop and secured in that position by removable threaded fasteners to a kitchen wall or to adjacent cabinets. To transport, install, or remove the microwave oven, typically requires at least two people. One person is typically needed to lift and support the microwave oven, while another person secures or removes the threaded fasteners supporting the microwave oven. Because of the limited space available for two people to be working on the same appliance, and because of the awkward positioning of the appliance directly above another appliance, installing and removing the microwave oven is typically costly, time consuming and has the potential for causing damage to the appliances or injury to the installers. Furthermore, heavier appliances, such as a double built-in oven or and air conditioning unit, are difficult to transport within or around the home or building premises where the unit is to be installed.
Lifting tools are known for lifting and positioning various items such as cabinets, however, typically these lifting devices are supported directly on the floor and require a clear space beneath the item being lifted and positioned in place, which cannot occur when the item is an item such as a microwave oven being installed or removed from above another appliance, such as a range or cooktop.
In addition, carts or dollies are known for transporting a heavy appliance but these dollies typically do not allow the appliance to be moved close to the space it is to be secured, requiring at least two people to lift the appliance into its final position.